


Oh Gods, What Happened to You?!

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Pre- The Coming of Arthur, Set before Lancelot and Percival come to Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Relationships: Lancelot & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Oh Gods, What Happened to You?!

Lancelot and Percival had managed to scrap together enough coin for once to rent a room in the inn above the tavern, which was good because it was raining and had been for three days. Everything was covered in mud, which made even just walking difficult and slow, and which was why Percival hadn’t immediately panicked when Lancelot hadn’t returned from going out to buy supplies. Now, though, it was starting to get dark, and he was starting to get worried. Lance wouldn’t just leave him, they needed each other too much for that, so where was he?

Just as he was about to go out and look for his companion, the door to their room swung open and he stumbled in. Lancelot’s face was lined with pain, along with a black eyes, and he braced one hand on the wall as he made his way over towards the fireplace. His other hand was clutched to his side, and he was dripping wet and shivering.

“Oh gods, what happened to you?!” Percival asked, jumping to his feet as his friend’s legs buckled under him. He caught him just in time and quickly carried him over to warm up by the fire. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s not bad,” Lance replied, but the way he gasped the words out belied the fact that he was clearly in pain. Percy began to quickly but carefully strip off his coat and soaked shirt so he could check him for injuries and get him dry and warm. A whole mass of bruising, already turning purple and blue, was revealed on his left side all across this lower ribs and stomach, and his arms were even worse, entirely covered in bruises.

“Do I even want to know your definition of bad if this isn’t it?” Percival asked. “I’m gonna take your breeches off too, if that’s okay. They’re completely soaked.” Lancelot nodded, head knocking gently against the ground as he lay down in front of the fire. More bruises were revealed over his thighs and shins before Percy quickly covered his friend with a blanket. “What happened?” he asked again.

“Some men were harassing one of the town’s weaving women.”

“And let me guess, they didn’t take to kindly to you interfering?” The two men may not have known each other for very long, just over a month at this point, but they’d learned quickly that neither of them were very good at tolerating bullies. Lance shook his head, knocking it against the floor and reminding Percival to grab him a pillow. “How many were there?”

“Six.”

He shook his head fondly. “You’re a fool, Lancelot.”

“I’d rather be a fool than a coward,” he replied as a shiver wracked his form. Percival tucked the blanket a little more firmly around him.

“Yeah, you would,” he said, affection seeping into both his tone and the way he ran a cloth over Lancelot’s hair to dry it. “So would I.”


End file.
